counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Port/Guide
|Scenario = Bomb Defusal }} Port ''(de_port)'' is a very open-spaced map. Snipers often have the upper advantage in numerous locations and players will often try to avoid them. Overview Some of the most infamous scenarios include a sniper guarding bombsite A and bombsite B simultaneously. Campers are often present at the spawn zones and they can eliminate enemies from long distances without ever leaving. Flashbangs are useless in the wide pathways (except the underground tunnels), alongside with HE grenades as players can easily dodge them. Smoke grenades are better to use but players can easily avoid them and simply walk around the smoke, rendering ambushes close to impossible. Because of the lack of cover, this map lacks popularity and balance thus Port is rarely seen in servers. de_port.jpg Hot Spots Bombsite A Bombsite A appears to contain 4 water tanks and a gas container. The C4 can be planted at the center. One of the water tanks has a ladder in which a CT sniper can position himself and guard nearly the entire map. Unless the Terrorists have pushed the CTs from the middle and the alley, they may be hesitant to plant the C4 in site A. The bomb target is at the very middle of bombsite A and it is heavily exposed. 2014-03-13_00005.jpg 2014-03-10_00015.jpg 2014-03-10_00031.jpg 2014-03-13_00013.jpg Sniper Tip One of the water tanks has a ladder and CT snipers can position themselves on top of it. Upon doing this, they have the advantage in eliminating Terrorists at nearly any part of the map, including bombsite B. Through the use of bunnyhopping or airstrafing, players can actually jump to any of the five silos from the climable one, although there is an invisible floor at railing-level. de_port bombsite A, overlooking site B.png Bombsite B This site is a decommissioned battleship. Players are unlikely to stay in this area due to the lack of cover. Moreover, a CT sniper from site A can eliminate an exposed Terrorist with the C4. 2014-03-10_00012.jpg 2014-03-10_00013.jpg 2014-03-13_00003.jpg 2014-03-13_00012.jpg Tip If you, as a Counter-Terrorist, has to guard both bombsite B and prevent a Terrorist sniper from taking a hold of Bombsite A, you can stay in this specific spot and snipe him down. However, if an enemy player has spotted you before you can take this area, do not follow this tactic and find another infiltration route. 2014-03-11_00015.jpg 2014-03-11_00014.jpg Middle Snipers from both teams commonly position themselves here, thus players will often avoid this area. Terrorists are very reluctant to drop down from their elevated spawn zone as evasion is usually eliminated when a CT with a sniper rifle has maintained a strong grip of the middle. Sometimes, however, the tables can be turned if a Terrorist sniper has prevented the enemy from reaching this area. 2014-03-10_000253.jpg 2014-03-10_00039.jpg 2014-03-13_00001.jpg 2014-03-13_00002.jpg Warehouse Snipers can easily pin down enemies at the main entrances although escape is possible as there is an opening to the underground. Players may attempt to reach this area via the underground tunnels to avoid snipers and reach bombsite B. 2014-03-10_00009.jpg 2014-03-10_00010.jpg 2014-03-10_00019.jpg|Ditto, note the entrance to the tunnels. Alley Alongside with the middle, snipers have the primary advantage. For cover, smoke grenades should be thrown in the middle of the alley or on the opposite pathway. The cable reels placed near bombsite A is not useless. It is good for cover and, most importantly, to reach site A quickly. Sometimes, snipers will camp on the props and eliminate enemies from a distance. 2014-03-10_00022.jpg 2014-03-10_000334.jpg 2014-03-13_00006.jpg 2014-03-10_000243.jpg Underground In desperate attempts to avoid snipers, this area is good for evasion. In here, grenades provide more assistance unlike other parts of the map. Ambushes are usually common here as campers have the luxury of staying in areas where other players have trouble in keeping track of movement. 2014-03-10_00017.jpg 2014-03-10_00018.jpg 2014-03-13_00008.jpg 2014-03-13_00009.jpg 2014-03-13_00010.jpg Other Areas Far Side This area is often ignored by players although CT campers can hide in the far side and ambush players. 2014-03-10_000042.jpg 2014-03-10_00005.jpg 2014-03-10_00006.jpg CT Spawn Zone Players with sniper rifles will stay here and eliminate enemies at long distances. 2014-03-10 000031.jpg 2014-03-10 00035.jpg 2014-03-13_00011.jpg Tip The gravel pile is not just for appearance. A player can run on top of the mound, jump, and reach a storage container. This can allow him to guard the middle and bombsite A. With this technique, that player can prevent the Terrorist team from reaching the warehouse and bombsite B within several seconds. 2014-03-11_00002.jpg 2014-03-11_00003.jpg|Switch to your knife or the Steyr Scout to be able to run and jump with ease. 2014-03-11_00004.jpg 2014-03-11_00005.jpg 2014-03-11_00006.jpg de_port accessing bombsite A by staying on top of a fence.png|If you have the luxury, you can jump on top of this fence to reach Bombsite A, should the Terrorists have taken control of that area. Terrorist Spawn Zone Snipers can guard bombsite A. the alley, and the middle provided that the enemy do not wield long range weaponry. Arguably, the Terrorists have a better advantage than the Counter-Terrorists as they can pin down the CTs in several locations. 2014-03-10_00020.jpg 2014-03-10_00021.jpg Tip There is one location nearby the Terrorist spawn zone that can allow an AWP, Schmidt Scout, or G3SG/1 user to eliminate exposed CTs. This location offers an alternative escape route for the Terrorists if they have been pinned down by CT snipers. 2014-03-11_00016.jpg 2014-03-11_00017.jpg 2014-03-11_00018.jpg 2014-03-11_00019.jpg Category:Map guides